


Playing Games

by TeamHPForever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamHPForever/pseuds/TeamHPForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from thegirlwiththegreenclothes: Will enters the Hades cabin and sees Nico scrolling though the Pocky tag on tumblr, the next day Will brings pocky and demands that Nico teaches him how to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

Nico sits on his bed in the dark, the only light that of his computer screen lighting up the room. He scrolls aimlessly through Tumblr, wishing that it was time for a fencing lesson or something. His muscles itch with the desire to be up and moving around. Doing something real.

There’s a quick double knock on the door and then sunlight is filling the room.

“Dude.” Will’s voice almost echoes in the confined space of Hades Cabin. “You’re going to go blind sitting in the dark like this.” He walks over to the window and throws aside the curtains.

“Yes, doctor,” Nico mumbles, moving over on the bed to give Will room to sit down. He does, plastering himself along Nico’s side.

If there’s one thing that Nico could say about Will, it’s that he’s affectionate. It was something Nico had never really had—especially since Bianca’s death—and it took some getting used to.

“What’s that?” Will asks, pointing at a video of two girls facing each other. One of them has something in her hand.

Nico glances over the tags. “Pocky.”

“What’s pocky?”

“It’s this chocolate-covered biscuit thing. In the game, they hold a biscuit and bite down on each side until someone pulls away.” Nico plays the video, a deep feeling that he might regret this later. The two girls bite down both sides of the slender biscuit, until one of them jerks away before their lips can meet.

“Does someone have to pull away?” Will asks, his voice a low growl.

Nico pushes his laptop away and rolls over slightly, already leaning up for a kiss. “No.”

Will doesn’t bring up pocky again and Nico forgets all about it. Until a couple weeks later Will bursts into the Hades Cabin with a box in his hand. “Teach me how to play the pocky game.”

Nico stares blankly at him, waiting for the words to register. “Where did you even get those?”

“I have connections.” Will drops down on the edge of the bed. “Come on, I want to play.”

“Fine.” Nico scowls as he sits up. Will rips open the box and slides one of the biscuits out. Nico takes one end and Will the other.

Nico bites down, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and on Will’s face. He knows they’ve kissed before and this shouldn’t be a big deal, but for some reason it feels like it is. Will’s eyes are so intense and the anticipation burns as they work their way towards each other.

Will bites a bit too hard and the cookie snaps in half. Nico starts to say that they’ve both lost when Will launches in for a kiss. They tumble back on the bed, a thump behind them as the box of cookies hits the floor. Will pulls away and laughs, brushing Nico’s bangs out of his face. “Want to go again?”

“Sure.” Nico can’t help but smile. “Why not?”


End file.
